


Secrets? I love secrets!

by Onnoff



Series: Fictober19 [18]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Fictober 2019, Gen, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, Pre-Relationship, hakukai if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 05:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21131297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 18: "Secrets? I love secrets!"In which Kaito got suspicious of Hakuba's absences from school.





	Secrets? I love secrets!

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is unbeta'd.
> 
> (font change = english)

To be honest, he only really came here to see why the prim and proper Mr. Prince had been skipping school for the past 4 days now after arriving back in Japan. If Hakuba was skipping because he was busy solving some whatever case in some whatever country on the other side of the world, then that would be a different story. It wasn’t that he was worried or anything... It was just... suspicious... Considering that since Hakuba transferred, he’d teamed up with Aoko in making him skip class less. Which was kind of offensive? Like, he didn’t skip _ that _ much. 

In any case, really, honestly, he only just came to check and see if the blond detective wasn’t planning anything. _ That’s all _. 

Fine, so he got to see a cute little bonding moment between Hakuba Sr. and Hakuba Jr. as they watched old videos of baby Hakuba together. Sure, he got to see how adorable baby Hakuba was, all dressed up as Batman and singing a... Batman song? There was a lot of “na na na.” Shame he grew up to be the annoying bastard, although he didn’t change that much in terms of how much of an otaku he is. And ok, ok, he got to learn that Hakuba used to call his dad “daddy” and apparently still does.

Point is, for all that he got to learn about Hakuba today, Kaito was pretty sure that he didn’t deserve to get the kabedon treatment from said person. 

“Ah,” he said as he tried his best to back away from Hakuba while backed up against the wall “Saguru-botchama... is there something I can help you with?”

Hakuba didn’t reply, not right away at least. Only leaned in closer, squinting at Kaito.

“You’re new...” Hakuba finally muttered out.

Was he sweating? He was probably sweating.

“Ah, yes, I’ve only started working today,” He answered, hoping it would get Hakuba to finally back off.

Hakuba did _ not _ back off. In fact, he did the opposite of backing off by bringing a hand up, slowly, close to his face. _ His mask _. 

“Saguru-botchama...?” He asked, trying to project nervousness (which is very real right now) and confusion (also very real) into his voice.

A nail scratched under his left jaw and he tried to swallow his nerves. Fingers went to pinch his cheek and he kept very still.

“Kuroba-kun... can you keep a secret?” Hakuba asked with a hazy look to his eyes.

Fuck.

“Saguru-botchama, I’m not sure I-”

“Kuroba-kun, all I have to do, is _ pull _.” Hakuba tugged at his cheek lightly. A warning. A threat. “So. Can you keep a secret or not?”

He pulled out his nicest smile.

“Secrets? I love secrets!” He said cheerily.

‘Now please let go of the mask and let me go, holy shit Hakuba, it’s not like I planned to tell anyone about the baby videos.’

Hakuba let go of the mask. Hakuba did not let him go. 

“Good. Please follow me.” Hakuba might have said please, but the tone was obviously that of a command. Then, he pushed himself off and away from the wall and began walking down the hall. Kaito remained there, staring at Hakuba’s weird walk. 

Right, he was actually sick, wasn’t he...

Hakuba had a hand on the wall as he walked slowly, with precision and care down the hall, swaying slightly as he walked. Then, he stumbled.

Kaito reacted more on instinct than anything. But he rushed over to put his arm around Hakuba’s waist to hold him up, when Hakuba flinched, hissed and pulled his arm away from his waist. The blond was trembling.

“Don’t touch me. Please. Just... let me use your arm.” Hakuba gasped out. It must be something really bad if he’s still this sick after missing this much school already.

Hakuba stumbled toward his room, using him as a support. Kaito was about to turn away and leave when they reached the door, but Hakuba held on to his arm.

“Come inside, please.” He said quietly, not really giving Kaito much choice considering that he had his arm held captive.

Kaito walked into the room, and took a look around. It wasn’t like he didn’t already know what the room looks like, but he wanted to see why Hakuba wanted him here. The door lock clicked behind him and Kaito tensed slightly, turning around slowly to see what’s going on, only to see-

** _Red_ ** **.**

Kaito inhaled sharply at the sight of the bright red splotch right in the middle of Hakuba’s plain white shirt. The red that wasn’t there before. He watched the blond’s shoulders trembled, it looked like Hakuba was leaning against the door, before he turned around and stumbled on to bed. 

“The kit should be under the sink in the bathroom.” Hakuba said as he began to unbutton the shirt. 

He went to get the kit. It was bigger than he expected. Almost as big as his own, back in the KID room. 

When Kaito got out of the bathroom, he saw the blood-soaked bandages on Hakuba’s back. It was _ huge _. It covered his whole back. 

“What... Hakuba what the hell happened?” He asked in horror, not caring if he was exposing himself anymore. Didn’t the teacher say that Hakuba caught a bad case of pneumonia? That wasn’t pneumonia.

“Please remember what I asked you out in the hall just now, Kuroba-kun.” Hakuba replied as he started to unwrap the bandages. What.

What?

Oh.

“No one knows this?” He asked, slightly hysterically. Watching as Hakuba casually unwrap himself like the world’s bloodiest present. Why was he so calm???

“Baaya knows. But she’s out right now, and I need to change the bandages now.” By this point, Hakuba’s voice had returned to his usual smooth cadence. 

The answer implied that Kaito wouldn’t have known if he didn’t decide to sneak in today. _ The answer implied that Hakuba’s father didn’t know _.

“You’re not gonna tell your dad about this?” He asked, very hysterically this time.

“No, and neither will you.” Hakuba snapped at him, turning his head slightly to glare at him. Then he looked him up and down. “Please get some warm water in a bowl and a washcloth too.” He requested politely, before going back to carefully unwrapping the bandages.

He put the kit down and dutifully went back to get what Hakuba asked.

When he came back with the bowl and washcloth, Hakuba had finished unwrapping the bandages as best he could and had dumped the bloody pile of cloths into a plastic bag beside the bed. He put the bowl and washcloth on the bedside table, and went to remove the bloodied gauze still stuck on Hakuba’s back. 

“It looks worse than it actually is.” The bastard had the audacity to reassure him while looking like this.

“_ Why _ don’t you want your dad to know?” Kaito asked the question that had been bugging him. Hakuba sighed.

“My father’s a very busy person. ...Today was the first time I’ve seen him in a while. I didn’t want to ruin the day for him...” Hakuba slumped over slightly as he answered Kaito. 

Right. 

He forgot.

The reason why they all got along pretty well. Why sometimes Hakuba got along even better with Aoko than he does with her. 

“He’s going to find out eventually,” he reminded Hakuba of the inevitable as he began to clean the blood from Hakuba’s back. 

“But not today,” Hakuba said resolutely, “I just need it to not happen today.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using fictober19 as writing practice to push myself to write something short everyday. But that means that I don't get the time to flesh out each of the stories I'm posting for fictober. 
> 
> I plan to go back to expand (and definitely edit) on all of my fictober fics eventually, but I'll prob put priority to work on the ones that got the most interest first. So if you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
